The Girlfriend Boyfriend Swap
by 123PIKACHU
Summary: Sakura, TenTen, Ino and Hinata are happy people, dating guys that love them. But when the guys enter the girls for the girlfriend boyfriend swap, AND 'fall in love' with the other girls, can true love REALLY conquer all?
1. The News

I've decided to make a new story to replace Naruto Idol! Yeah, you're all probably thinking '…wtf…' but yeah.

FYI: I know most of you people think I'm an obsessive SaiSaku fan which I am but I like SasuSaku a lot too.

Notice: Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are all Sakura and the Konoha people's age. They're like 18 and Gaara isn't Kazekage. And I'm really sorry Temari fans but in this story Temari acts really bitchy 'cause she has to. SORRY! Its not that I hate Temari but…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any songs that are used in this fic. This goes through ALL my chapters

Well it's like this:

Summary: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen are sent into a new game going through the shinobi world called 'The Girlfriend Boyfriend Swap!' Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke register them into the game. The girls are sent to Suna and four sluts take their place. Hey, at least it's only for a month…right?

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

The News

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen and Neji are all outside on a lovely day enjoying a picnic.

All was peaceful…

Until now.

"WHAAATTT?!?!?!" Ino screamed steam coming out of her ears.

"I told you, Ino," Shikamaru said nervously. "The guys and I are doing a girlfriend swap with these four guys over in Suna."

Hinata began to cry.

"Wahh, Naruto-kun, if you didn't like me you should've told me!"

"Naruto…" Neji growled.

"No, No Hina-chan!" Naruto said earnestly. "I love you! It's just for fun okay?" Naruto put his arm around her.

"O-okay…" Hinata sniffed.

"Neji…" TenTen said dangerously.

"I'm sorry?" Neji tried. Everyone knew the only person Neji was afraid of was a very angry TenTen.

"Fine." TenTen smirked. She turned to the girls and cheered. "YAY! Now I can go to a club without a PMSing Neji…"

"On second thought…" Neji began.

"Too late Neji-kun!" TenTen giggled. "We're leaving tomorrow!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura growled.

"Er…I'm sorry Sakura?" Sasuke tried.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cracked her knuckles but Ino stopped her.

"Let's torment them like hell." Ino whispered. "We're going to go shop for sexy club clothing and go like that."

"Can we do that?" TenTen whispered joining the huddle.

"Yeah." Hinata whispered coming in.

"So you're in for it, Hina?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Naruto-kun needs to learn that with all actions, a friendly repercussion happens." Hinata smirked.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "Bye! We need to prepare."

The girls ran off to pack.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"But Tachi-kun…." A scantily clad blonde cried tugging on a tall, black haired person.

"Sorry, Temari," Tachi smirked. "It sounded like fun."

"But but but…" a black haired girl cried.

"Sorry, Yumi." Kankuro smirked.

"Gaara-kunnn!" The red head cried.

"Sei," Gaara said exasperatedly. "If it makes you feel better, the four you're going to 'date' for a month is the heartthrobs of Konoha."

"REALLY?" Aki (a brunette girl) squealed.

"Yes, Aki." Her boyfriend, Daichi said.

"We must go pack." Temari said dramatically and they ran off.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata ran out of the mall laughing hysterically on their way to Hinata's home.

Unlike what they had planned, they wore simple clothes that weren't slutty.

Hinata's reasoning was that they didn't want their temporary boyfriends raping them or something.

Ino, TenTen, and Sakura agreed, also seeing Hinata's reasoning.

Ino bought a kind of tight black shirt that had an image of a girl (a stick figure-ish thing) who was facing above. On the back it read 'I Like Walking In The Rain 'Cause No One Can See That I'm Crying'. She also packed with that shirt more slightly tight shirts and a few pairs of jeans and her teddy bear.

Tenten bought a slightly tight dark blue shirt that said in gold letters 'I'd Rather Be Hated For Who I Am…' and on the back continued and said, 'Then Loved For Who I'm Not'. She packed a few weapons scrolls, five pairs of training pants and a bunch of loose baggy shirts. That plus her stuffed panda.

Hinata bought a dark, midnight blue dress studded with bright, gold stars. In silver writing, it read 'Friends Are Like Stars, They Come and Go…' on the back it finished saying 'But The Ones That Stay Are The Ones That GLOW'. She packed a bunch of baggy clothes, jeans, and her stuffed fox.

Sakura bought a pink shirt that read in black 'BE OPTIMISTIC' with a large smiley (like this: ) and on the bacl said 'All The People You Hate Are Gonna Die Eventually'. Sakura also packed a bunch of jeans, sweat shirts, sweatpants, and t-shirts, and, of course, her stuffed rabbit.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

On a separate note, you REALLY don't want to know what the Suna girls packed.

Let's make it short.

They packed the most revealing and slutty clothes in the world.

:X:X:X:X:XX:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"See ya later, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said she kissed him on the cheek and flounced off.

"Bye, Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Bye, Neji." TenTen giggled and ran to join Sakura as Neji called,

"Bye, TenTen."

Hinata had a grin on her face and said, "Till later, Naruto-kun!"

"BYE HINA-CHANNN!" Naruto screamed.

"TTYL, Shika!" Ino waved and ran off while Shikamaru muttered,

"Bye you troublesome woman…"

The four girls were about to exit but four other girls stood there.

"May we help you?" TenTen asked politely.

The blonde, however, shrieked. "INO-SLUT! SHIKAAAA!" She latched onto Shikamaru while he looked at her disgustedly.

"Hello, Temari-bitch." Ino replied coolly "Why are you in Konoha? We aren't a brothel, FYI."

"Don't call her a bitch!" The brunette yelled.

"Oh, and who do you think _you _are?" TenTen sneered.

"I am Aki, heiress to the Toya Clan!" Aki shrieked.

"Really?" Hinata said smoothly. "_I, _however, am the heiress to _the _Hyuuga Clan."

"What? A whore like you?" the black haired girl laughed.

"Oh? The freaks just keep coming." Sakura retorted. "You are?"

"I am Yumi, heiress to the Taka fortune!" Yumi sneered. "You commoners should know!"

"Commoner?" Sasuke said coldly stepping up. "I am the sole survivor of the _Uchiha _Clan."

"Oh, and by the way, loser." Sakura added. "I am Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the Sannin Tsunade, top medic of Konoha, _and _girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke."

"You two might have a real status," Sei snapped. "But _they _don't!"

'Who? Me?" Ino laughed coldly. "I am Yamanaka Ino, head of torture and interrogation for the Konoha ANBU, apprentice to Morino Ibiki, and the heiress to the Yamanaka flower shops.

Sei gaped. Yamanaka Flowers was the best flower shop in the world.

"Whatever," Yumi sneered but looked nervous "She probably doesn't have a status whatsoever."

"I am TenTen, weapons mistress of Konoha, ANBU captain for Platoon four, the most feared ANBU team in the world." TenTen recited.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "We need to get to Suna. Take those people to Tsunade unless they have registration papers. See you in a month!"

Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata took off for Suna.

"Neji," Aki purred. "Why don't we have some_ fun_ without _her_?"

"Ick. Don't touch me, please." Neji groaned. "I just washed my clothes and I don't want _filth _all over it."

Aki gasped.

"What're you here for anyway?" Naruto demanded.

"We're here for the boyfriend swap." Yumi sniffed.

"Oh." Naruto breathed.

"Shit…." Shikamaru muttered.

"We're supposed to be your boyfriends for a month…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

HAhaha hope you like it thus far. PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and I need to know Shikamaru's mom's name I used Inoki for the preview but if you know the name tell me ok thanks

Till Later,

Kit

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2:

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Yumi called.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Try our cookies." Sei added as the other three came.

"Fine." Naruto shrugged.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled. "Its so…"

"Who're you?" Saskue asked, his voice cold and uncaring. "This isn't my girlfriend's number."

"It's me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"You?" Sasuke repeated.

"I just wanted to remind you that our tour of Suna starts soon…"

"It's probably a fangirl, Sasuke-kun!" A high voice drawled.

"Huh?"

"Good. Bye."

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"That had to have been a mistake." TenTen growled. She punched in Neji's number and said,

"Neji?"

"Hi, I don't talk to sluts." Neji replied.

"It's me, TenTen." Tenten hissed.

"TenTen? Don't know a TenTen."

Tenten slammed her phone shut.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"I'm sure…" Hinata began but stopped as Ino said

"I'm calling Shika's house."

"Hi, Mom, it's Ino."

"Oh Ino hi!" Nara Inoki (1) said.

"Is Shikamaru there?"

"Oh dear…" Inoki whispered. "Ino, Shikamaru for some reason is dating some weirdo from Suna. I think her name is Aki."

"Okay then. Just tell him that the Blissful Secrets concert in Suna is soon. Bye." Ino said and hung up.

"It's…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Naru-kun?" Hinata whispered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bewildered "Only Sei can call me that."

"It-its me, Hinata." Hinata said.

"Hinata? Who's Hinata? Are you another of those slutty fangirls?" Naruto demanded angrily. "Don't you…"

Hinata slid her phone shut.

"It's true…" She whispered mortified.


	2. Backstabbing

Hey what's up people like this story wayyy more than I thought they would.

Anyways, I messed up on the preview so just to clear things up…

Temari is after Shikamaru.

Aki is after Neji.

Yumi is after Sasuke.

Sei is after Naruto.

Anyways, I'm thinking some of the lovely people reading this don't realize or know but I ACCEPT ANONOMOUS REVIEWS!

(Did I spell that right?)

So at the end of this chap, hit that LOVELY purple button in the left hand corner saying 'submit review'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter Two: Backstabbing

Sakura and the girls reached Suna quickly, as they had just remembered their next concert was there.

You see, Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata made up Blissful Secrets, the most popular band in the shinobi world except for Black Lightning, an all guy group that's Suna-based.

"Hi, Gaara," Sakura said trying to be friendly.

"Hn. Why are you here?" Gaara asked but he felt he knew the answer.

"Yeah why?" Kankuro echoed while their two friends nodded.

"Two reasons, Kankuro-chan!" TenTen laughed flicking his forehead.

"One is for our concert here." Hinata explained and Daichi and Tachi looked up curiously.

"HOLY SHIT!" Daichi yelled. "YOU GIRLS ARE BLISSFUL SECRETS!!"

"You didn't know that, Daichi?" Kankuro asked.

"DER." Tachi spoke up.

"CAN I SAY THE SECOND REASON ALREADY DAMMIT?!" Ino screamed and a hush fell over them.

"O-okay…" Daichi sputtered.

"The second reason we're here is for the boyfriend girlfriend swap!" Ino yelled. "These four losers came to Konoha before we left; your sister-bitch was one of them…"

"OMFG!" Daichi yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked testily.

"We're…" Kankuro laughed.

"Supposed to be…" Gaara muttered.

"Your boyfriends for this month." Tachi finished.

TenTen and Sakura fell anime style and laughed insanely.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" TenTen laughed.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Ino shouted.

"Nopes." Tachi showed her the papers and she too fell over as did Hinata.

"THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!" Hinata laughed.

After a few minutes, they stopped and said, "So where do we stay?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke-kunnnn" Yumi called. "Would you like a tomato?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Whatever."

"Naruto-kun!" Sei yelled. "Want some ramen?"

"SURE! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted.

"I really think we need to get his ramen obsession figured out." Neji whispered.

"Coffee, Neji-kun?" Aki asked politely.

"Sure. Straight black. I'll know if you do something to it." Neji ordered.

"Righto." Aki said cheerily.

"Some soup, Shika?" Temari asked cutely. (GAG!)

"Yes. Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara, Daichi, Kankuro, and Tachi led the girls to a lavishly decorated suite.

"Four rooms, one huge Jacuzzi outside, and a private bathroom for each of you. Oh there's a living room where the four rooms meet. Make yourselves at home!" Daichi explained sounding like a tour guide.

"WOW!" Ino squealed. "Wait…"

"How do we pay for such a lavish room?" TenTen asked.

"Oh. Your manager, Tsunade, is paying for a bit but we're doing the most of it as you are our guests we pay the rest." Kankuro smirked.

"THANKS!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh right…" Ino trailed off.

"How about this," Sakura realized a good idea. "You four are Black Lightning, right?"

"Yes." Gaara answered.

"We're in Suna, so why don't we do a double concert? We," Sakura indicated the girls. "Will tell our fans when we kick off our concert. During the intermissions, that's when you people will sing."

"What?" Daichi said. "We're Black Lightning; you're making us play during _breaks?_"

"Yeah, well we're Blissful Secrets." Ino said. "We're well-known for switching costumes and such a lot. Intermissions can last up to thirty minutes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Daichi admitted while Ino smirked.

Sakura and Gaara began ironing out the details, Ino continued to fight with Daichi, Hinata and Tachi were talking animatedly and TenTen was chasing Kankuro with a brush.

"BRUSH! BRUSH! BRUSH! BRUSH!" TenTen laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soon Aki, Yumi, Sei, and Temari came back with the foods.

"Here's your tomato, Sasuke-kun!" Yumi squealed she handed him the tomato.

"Uchiha, wait a second." Neji called. "Let's all get our food and then check it so that we know there'll be no like love potion."

"Love potion?" Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke, last time we went through this you ate a tomato with love potion in." Shikamaru reminded him lazily. "Sakura nearly killed you."

Sasuke shuddered and agreed.

The other girls cursed inwardly.

"Here's your ramen, Naru-kun!" Sei giggled and Naruto tensed.

"Only Hinata-chan can call me that!" Naruto said angrily.

"But Hinata-slut isn't here!" Sei reminded him cheerfully. The talking stopped.

Sasuke gulped as did Shikamaru.

No one could call Hinata a slut, it was impossible.

And when they did, Naruto and Neji were going to kill that idiotic person.

Neji's Byakugan started up and Naruto's eyes blazed.

"Hinata-chan's not a slut you…you…" Naruto stopped.

"You whore." Neji finished for him.

Sei's eyes watered. "WAAAH!"

"Oh great," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Another sensitive brat."

"Just for that, Shika," Temari declared smartly as she found a good way to get them to eat the food. "I'm shoving this down your throat.

"Wha…?" Shikamaru stopped as soup fell down his throat.

"You too, Neji-kun!" Aki cheered and shoved the coffee down his throat.

"Same for you, Sasuke-kun!" Yumi threw the tomato into Sasuke's throat.

"Naruto…" Sei sniffled.

"What…" Ramen went down Naruto's neck.

Minutes later, the guys stopped gagging.

"Yumi-chan," Sasuke said seductively. "Why don't we go for a dinner?"

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Yumi chirped and walked off to change.

"Dinner at my place?" Shikamaru asked Temari casually.

"Okay, Shika!" Temari ran to change.

"How about some dinner in the Hyuuga Estate, my hall?" Neji asked slipping an arm around Aki's waist.

"Sure!" Aki detached herself and went to change.

"How about some ramen tonight, Sei-chan?" Naruto asked cutely.

"Great!" Sei ran to change.

**NO YOU BAKA! **The Kyuubi roared. **HINATA YOU IDIOT! HINATA!**

_Hinata? Sounds kinda familiar…_

**IDIOT!!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, hang on a second, I'm going to call Sasuke-kun and tell him stuff!" Sakura called.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura giggled. "We're having so much fun here in Suna."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked coldly. "This isn't Yumi's number.

"Yumi?" Sakura asked confusedly. "I'm your girlfriend, Sakura remember?"

"Don't know a Sakura." Sasuke reported.

A high-pitched squeal was heard.

"It's probably a slut, Sasuke-kun!" (Note: Yumi is wearing skimpy apple green dress ending waaayy above her knees. That's not smutty! (YEAH RIGHT))

"Hello?" Sasuke asked.

"Good. Bye." Sakura growled and slammed her phone shut.

"Sasuke's dating Yumi!" Sakura screamed. Tears began to water in her eyes. "That…"

"There is definitely a mistake." TenTen said surely. She punched in Neji's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Neji-chan what's uppp?" TenTen laughed. "We talked to Sasuke…"

"Are you a fangirl?" Neji groaned.

"It's me, TenTen you dumbass." TenTen said.

"Don't know a TenTen." Neji pulled the phone away as he heard it slam.

TenTen slammed her phone her eyes blazing.

"Ino. Try." TenTen growled.

Ino dialed Shikamaru's house phone and his mother picked up.

"Ino-chan," Inoki said perkily. "What's up?"

"Hey Mom." Ino said. "Is Shika there?"

"Ino, for some reason he's dating…" Inoki lowered her voice. "This slut I HATE named Temari."

"Okay, that's what I needed to know." Ino said. "All the others have the same thing going on. Just tell him that our concert is soon."

"Sure honey." Inoki said. "Laters."

Ino shut her phone and said quietly "It's the same with Shikamaru."

"Hinata, you try." Ino said desperately.

Hinata dialed Naruto's number and when he picked up said, "Naru-kun?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confusedly. "Only Sei can call me that and this isn't her number."

"It's me Hinata. Your girlfriend, remember?"

"Hinata? Don't know one of those. WAIT! Are you another of those freaking slutty fangirls?" Naruto raged but was greeted with a slam.

Hinata had watery eyes but she blinked the tears away. "It's true…"

"THAT'S IT!" TenTen screamed. She stood up confidently but she was still sad. "They think they can take us for granted. WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT!"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura looked up. "We're going to make this concert the best. We'll tell the guys…"

"May we ask what this is about?" Kankuro asked strolling in with the guys behind him.

"Great! You're here!" TenTen shouted. "Fill them in, Saku."

Sakura told them and they were saddened. "I should've known…" Kankuro said sadly.

"SCREW THEM!" TenTen screamed. "They're taking you guys for granted; our guys are taking us for granted. I have a plan…"

The Plan –insert dramatic music-:

1: Make Black Lightning part of concert. Not telling anyone else. (Besides managers)

2: Make Black Lightning seem like girls' new boyfriends.

TenTen + Kankuro

Hinata + Tachi

Ino + Daichi

Sakura + Gaara

3: Wear revealing clothes, make selves look pretty but not smutty

4: Act polite. When addressing, say "Hyuuga-san' or 'Nara-san' instead of Neji-chan and Shika (examples applies to all).

5: Make concert the best ever!

"Like it?" TenTen said proudly and Kankuro grinned.

"Awesome, babe." Kankuro acted while the others laughed.

"This is definitely going to kick ass!" Ino laughed while Daichi put an arm around her.

"WAIT! WE HAVE NO REVEALING CLOTHESS!" Sakura wailed.

"We'll go shopping then." Ino said.

"Let's kick it off!" Hinata shouted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah, I hope you liked it.

Here's the preview,

Ch. 3: Let It Rain

"HEY PEOPLE!" Ino shouted into the mike. "It's Blissful Secrets here and we're kicking this tour off with our hit Let it Rain, featuring all us four!"

-CHEERS-

Hinata wasn't playing anything; Ino and Sakura were on guitars while TenTen did drums.

**Hinata **_**TenTen **__**Ino **__Sakura __All_

_But I had to let go of the pain_  
_Let love rain down on me _**(let it rain)**  
**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**  
_**Show me things I could never see **__(let it rain)_  
_**Cause we can fight and we make up**_  
_Wanna see you when I wake up_  
_I'm staying with you only (let it rain)_  
**Cause I need you to show me how** _our love should really be (let it rain)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"She seems so familiar…" Neji murmured looking at TenTen.

"Why does she remind me so much of someone?" Naruto wondered.

"She looks so…so…so much like someone I love…" Shikamaru yawned quietly.

"Why does she remind me of someone dear to me?" Sasuke wondered.

Haha that's all

LAters

Kit


	3. Let It Rain

Here I am with the third chapter of this story…

Not much to say XD

Sorry for not updating SS: 100 Moments though I've been really busy even though its break.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Let it Rain

The four girls ran to the Suna Mega-Mall which was the biggest mall in the world.

"Let's hit that shirt shop." TenTen indicated a shop with a red sign.

"Hi, my name is Sasori, how may I help you?" A red headed teenager called.

"Hi, Sasori. I'm TenTen, the pink haired is Sakura, the blonde is Ino, and the purple haired is Hinata." TenTen introduced all of them and Sasori gaped.

"Hey, Deidara, get out here. It's your favorite people." Sasori called.

"Huh? BLISSFUL SECRETS, here? Yeah right yeah." A voice called. "OMG!"

Deidara walked out and he gasped. "BLISSFUL SECRETS IS HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled putting a hand over Deidara's mouth. "You guys work for Akatsuki, right? Well-known custom shirt making company, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Sasori said.

"Good. We need four shirts…or…" TenTen trailed off. "Hey, how many shirts _do _we need?"

"Four for the start, but we're kicking off with Let it Rain so that's four shirts…" Hinata stopped.

"Oh yeah and Tennie you and me are doing Never Again so that's another wet thing there." Sakura remembered.

"Yeah but aren't we wearing white coat and a bra underneath?" TenTen whispered.

"True so there's still four…" Ino whispered.

"Hey, tell you what." TenTen said loudly. "Instead of us paying in cash for our shirts, why don't we just give you two backstage passes to our concert tonight?"

"Yeah but…" Sasori trailed off and Idate (Akatsuki CEO) walked in.

"Hello, Sasori, Deidara." Idate said cheerily. "Who're these wonderful girls?"

"Blissful Secrets, Idate sir…" Sasori replied.

"Hi, Idate-san. My name is Haruno Sakura, and these are my friends TenTen, Hinata, and Ino. We were wondering that instead of paying for our shirts in cash, we could pay in passes to tonight's concert." Sakura explained.

"It takes a few hours for shirts to be made." Idate warned.

"It is now… ten am, yes? Well out concert starts at ten pm. Twelve hours." TenTen said.

"Well how many shirts do you need?" Idate asked.

"Uhm…forty would be good." Hinata estimated.

"FORTY?!" Sasori gaped.

"Twenty for Blissful Secrets, the other twenty is top secret to you guys unless we can pay with backstage, VIP passes." TenTen explained.

"The normal total for this would be around two hundred dollars depending on the material used." Idate estimated. "How much are the passes worth?"

"Well, as they can only be given by us, plus the fact that our concert is sold out…" Sakura began to count and TenTen answered.

"Each pass is probably worth… almost a thousand dollars each give or take if they're sold."

Deidara fainted, Sasori gaped and Idate looked thoughtful. "What materials do you want used and what designs?"

"For the first twenty, the ones for us, we'll take the material that can withstand water, not get too sweaty, and be very durable and comfortable." TenTen reeled off the list.

"Oh, they also need to be black color with our name on the back and Blissful Secrets written on a cloud with the lines white and the words a swirl of baby blue and white. The colors for the script goes for our names too, baby blue swirled with white." Hinata added.

"That's…hmm… I'd say about two hundred dollars or maybe three hundred dollars." Idate estimated.

"Great, well so are you taking the passes or should we just pay in cash?" Sakura said impatiently.

"We'll take the passes. What should the other twenty shirts look like?" Idate decided.

"Great. Don't tell but we're doing a collaboration concert with Black Lightning, so the other twenty are for them." TenTen warned.

"Their shirts should be black with a lightning bolt that has Black Lightning written on it in black and on the back their names should be there." Ino said.

"Great. We'll bring you the shirts at ten pm." Idate said.

"Have them over by nine thirty." Sakura finished. "We'll see you later."

"Bye!" Idate sent them off and the three Akatsuki began working.

OOoOoOoOOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke-kun!" Yumi whined. "Let's go back to Suna for the Blissful Secrets concert!"

(AN//: The other girls don't realize yet that Saku and the girls are Blissful Secrets)

"Sure. I have premium tickets for all of us for some reason." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yay!" Yumi shrieked.

"Why're you dating a slut, Otooto?" A deep voice growled.

"Itachi…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kankuro!" TenTen shouted.

"WHAT?" Kankuro yelled.

"Bring me that kunai would you?" TenTen asked.

"WHY?"

"Sakura," Gaara said patiently. "The concert is in TWO HOURS AND you've done all your shopping so why are you so worried?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura yelled. She continued to pace.

"KUNAI. NOW." TenTen growled.

"Here," Kankuro yawned throwing it to her.

"Hey girls!" Ino cheered. "The chocolate's here!"

"Chocolate?" Hinata asked distractedly. "When'd we order chocolate?"

"When she got really stressed." Daichi said indicating Ino.

"HYPER! SUGAR! WHEEEE!" Ino screamed running around. "Kankuro, why's your leg blue?"

"Tranquilizer gun." TenTen called and Hinata handed it to her.

"Ready." Sakura signaled.

"Aim…" Hinata said.

"FIRE!" They all shouted and shot Ino.

"Wh…e…e…" Ino's voice faded as the needle worked its magic.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"Routine H." TenTen replied with a grin while the guys looked on scared.

"What?" TenTen asked frowning.

"We're now very scared of you…" Kankuro said.

Twitch. Twitch.

"OMFG! We got to go now Ten!" Sakura yelled. "It's eight! We got to go!"

"Crap!" TenTen yelled. "Bye!"

The girls ran off to get a taxi to get them to Suna Stadium.

"Don't we need to be there too?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

"CRAP!" They all shouted save Gaara.

The four guys ran out to get a cabto get them to Suna Stadium.

OoOoOoOo

"Otooto," Itachi said. "Where is Sakura? Why are you here with a girl that looks…blah."

"Nee-san." Sasuke growled. "This is my girlfriend. Stop calling her a slut."

Yumi, however, decided that Itachi was hotter than Sasuke and waltzed over to him.

She dropped her pen.

"Oops," Yumi giggled. She bent down and…SNAP! She came up, her snap bouncing.

"Don't try to flatter yourself, flat chest." Itachi said coolly.

"Why have you ditched the Haruno for this slut?" Itachi added to Sasuke.

"She's my girlfriend, bastard!" Sasuke yelled. "Who's this Sakura or whatever that you keep mentioning anyways?"

"Thought so." Itachi sighed. _(1)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tsunade-shishou! Sorry we're late!" Sakura said running in.

"Quite alright. I have a question though…" Tsunade nodded.

"Let me guess." Hinata sighed.

"You're wondering…" TenTen continued.

"Why Sasuke and them are in love with the four girls from the swap?" Ino finished.

"Basically." Tsunade confirmed.

"We don't know. So, to figure it out, and to piss them off, we're 'dating' Black Lightning." Sakura said.

"Sorry! We're here!" Gaara called dashing in.

"Right-o now where's your outfits?" Tsunade asked.

"Right here." Idate said waltzing in with Deidara and Sasori.

"We finished early." Sasori said in reply to Sakura's face.

"Great!" Sakura said. "Let's go change."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, isn't it time for the Blissful Secretas concert?" Itachi said quickly changing the topic. _Brother must get through this without my help._

"Right. Now I got to go get the others. Let's go, Yumi." Sasuke and Yumi walked out.

_Itachi is waaaayyy hotter than Sasuke!_ Yumi thought.

**Drools Yeah…Itachi…. Mmm… **Inner Yumi thought.

"Hey! You're here!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go."

A glowing scroll was in front of them.

"Remember," Shikamaru said. "Step in, and turn."

Everyone arrived at Suna Stadium in one piece and went to stand in the already long line.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, I think its time for us to start the concert." Tachi commented.

"Go out there now, girls." Tsunade instructed. "Our opening song is Let it Rain tonight right?"

"Yeah." Hinata said.

Hinata was wearing her Blissful Secrets top, midnight blue short shorts and leather boots. Her hair was down.

Sakura wore pink short shorts and her Blissful Secrets top. She instead of boots, however, wore sneakers and her hair was pulled back loosely.

Ino was wearing purple short shorts, her Blissful Secrets top, and sneakers. Her long blonde hair was tied up.

Tenten was wearing dark green short shorts, her Blissful Secrets shirt, boots, and her hair was down.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Ino shouted out and everyone became quiet.

"Hey this is Sakura, are you all ready for Blissful Secrets?" Sakura strutted forward.

The crowd roared its readiness

"We're starting this party off with our hit Let it Rain!" TenTen announced waltzing forward.

"ONE! TWO!" Hinata yelled strutting towards her keyboard.

"THREE!" The crowd screamed and the music began.

Hinata was on the keys, Ino was on drums, and Sakura and TenTen were on guitars.

(**Hinata) **_(Ino) __**(TenTen) **__**(Sakura)**____(Everyone)_

**Let it rain**  
_Let it rain_

**From the first day I met ya  
I noticed your style  
Had that b-boy swagger not one of the crowd  
**_And you talked like you knew me  
Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah  
__**Then as time kept going I noticed some things  
Said our love kept growing  
Wanted to run away **__**cause the situation's in the past  
Love never really last  
Memories just had a hold of me**_

_But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me_**(let it rain)**  
_Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see_ **(let it rain)  
**_**Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
**__I'm staying with you only_ **(let it rain)  
**_Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be_ **(let it rain)**

_I used to wonder where were going  
And where I wanted to be  
__**Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny  
**__**Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no  
**_**Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly**  
_That we could build something so strong  
__**Expect the best for the future**_  
_Forget about what used to be_  
_**I need you here all life long**_

_But I had to let go of the pain_  
_Let love rain down on me_ **(let it rain)**  
_Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see_ **(let it rain)**  
_**Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
**__I'm staying with you only _**(let it rain)  
**_Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be_ **(let it rain)**

_**Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch**_  
_All day and all night is never too much_ **(all that were how)**  
**Afraid of my feelings** _**and falling too deep**_  
**But everybody's had this happen one time or another**  
_When you need someone to set your heart free_

_But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me_ **(let it rain down down on me)  
**_Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see_ **(let it rain)**  
_**Cause we could fight and we make up  
I wanna see you when I wake up**_  
_I'm staying with you only _**(let it rain)**_  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be_ _**(let it rain)**_

_But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me _**(down on me baby)  
**_Cause you help me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see_ **(let it rain)**  
_**Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up**_  
_I'm staying with you only _**(let it rain)**_  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be_ **(let it rain)**

_Let it rain  
Let it rain  
Let it rain_

Loud cheer erupted and the four girls took a bow.

"Why do I feel like I know that girl?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru indicating Sakura.

"Dunno…I feel the same for the blonde."

"Do you two feel like you know those girls too?" Naruto asked. "'Cause I do and so does Neji."

"Huh." They wondered.

"Temari," Sei hissed. "We need to increase the dosage."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huh.

_(1)- _Itachi thinks that Sasuke is under the influence of drugs

That's all I got…

laters


	4. Never Again

Wheeeee…. Er I'm very sorry I haven't updated 100 Moments, this, and TOG…

So anyways, here's the… fourth chapter of The Boyfriend Girlfriend Swap ;

There's a super important announcement at the bottom of the chapter kays?

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Face Down or Never Again

Oh and uh I suggest going to and listening to the songs while they play :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 4: Never Again Face Down

"I know you liked it!" TenTen yelled and the crowd roared. (With several boys with nosebleeds ahem)

"Hey! Now it's Black Lightning with their hit Face Down! We need time to change you know!" Sakura called.

"Hey!" Gaara shouted walking out right when the girls left offstage.

A loud bang was heard and a paper airplane flew and hit the coming forward Daichi's head.

"O…k…." Daichi grumbled and read the paper. "'Why are you co-hosting this concert with Blissful Secrets, because doesn't the band Sharingan usually do that because the guys in Sharingan are their boyfriends?'"

"That is a very good question!" Tachi cried.

"And now my brother Kankuro will fill you in as to why!" Gaara called.

"Ah, fans, it pains me to say this but…" Kankuro paused dramatically. "But the girls recently found out that the guys were having an _affair _with _our _girlfriends but now ex-girlfriends."

The crowd gasped and started screaming for Sharingan's blood.

"Ah, crap aren't we Sharingan?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah. Duck and cover dobe." Sasuke hissed.

Black Lightning wore their shirts (the ones made by Akatsuki), Etnies, and baggy jeans.

"And now," Daichi said. "We dedicate the following song to all you girls with abusive boyfriends. Our suggestion: ditch him."

Gaara started strumming his guitar, Tachi began drumming, Kankuro began hitting the keys and Daichi also began strumming his guitar.

**(Gaara **_**Daichi **__Kankuro _Tachi _**All)**_

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One walk puts the rhythm in my head.  
**_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
**_**  
**_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
__**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
**_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_**  
**_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_**  
**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world bear a consequence  
_**If you wait around forever you will surely drown**_**  
**_I see what's going down._

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
_**Say you're right again,**_**  
**_**Heed my lecture.  
**_**  
**Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
**__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_**Face down in the dirt she said  
This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.  
**_**  
**_One day she will tell you that she had enough  
it's coming round again_

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
**__As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
**__As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

_**Face down in the dirt she said  
This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.**_

The crowd screamed it approval, while one girl seemed stricken.

"Hey, you there," Daichi called pointing at a tall girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

Shakily, the girl walked up to the stage.

"And what is your name?" Tachi asked kindly.

"H-Hikari…" Hikari said shakily.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Daichi asked his eyes dark with concern.

"Because my boyfriend treats me so…" Hikari said quietly. The crowd was silent still.

"And let me see where he hurt you." TenTen roared running out.

"H-here…" Hikari said indicating a large yellow and purple bruise on her belly.

"I never thought it was possible to get bruised there." Hinata frowned.

"This next song is dedicated to you Hikari." Sakura said dashing out of the backroom.

"Guys, it's our turn. Off stage. NOW." Ino said pushing them backstage while Daichi looked angry.

"Hey! Bitch! Get the hell back here!" A tall, burly teen ran up stage slapping Hikari. "I thought it was our secret!"

"I-I'm…" Hikari began to fight back tears while the crowd was yelling angrily.

"SLAP HIM SAKU!"

"Don't say anything, Hikari." Sakura said firmly. "You." Sakura pointed at the male. "Name?"

"Yakushi Kabuto. What's it to ya?" Kabuto spat.

"Security! I want a restraining order on this boy for Blissful Secrets and Hikari!" Ino called out.

"BITCH! COME. HERE." Kabuto hissed lashing out at Hikari who whimpered.

THUD.

Kabuto went flying and everyone gasped. It wasn't Sakura who had done that but rather…

It was Daichi.

He took Hikari back stage to get a medic to heal her and indicated for Sakura to continue the concert.

"Anyways!" Ino said cheerily as though nothing had happened. "People get ready for Sakura and TenTen's duet of Never Again!"

Music began to play. Sakura and TenTen were on guitars, Hinata on the keyboard and Ino doing drums.

TenTen and Sakura were wearing the outfit Kelly Clarkson wears during the video of Never Again, a white suit buttoned in one button right in the middle, they wore a lacy black cami and on their necks were a small kunai necklace with their names engraved.

**TenTen **Sakura **Both**

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green (1)

I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
**I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words**

Water began to rain down on the girls and flew onto the crowd.

_Why do I think they're singing about me and Neji? _Sasuke wondered.**  
**

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say**  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay  
**  
**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
****Bet it sucks  
**To see my face everywhere  
**It was you  
**Who chose to end it like you did  
**I was the last to know**  
**You knew**  
Exactly what you would do  
**And don't say  
****You simply lost your way  
**She may believe you  
**But I never will  
****Never again  
**  
**If she really knows the truth she deserves you**

Yumi and Aki hissed in outrage and whispered to Neji and Sasuke, "Those whores! They're just after you because you're famous!"

Neji and Sasuke just shrugged.

**  
**A trophy wife oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
**But when your day comes and he's through with you  
****And he'll be through with you  
****You'll die together but alone**

You wrote me in a letter  
**You couldn't say it right to my face  
****Give me that Sunday school answer**  
Repent yourself away

**Does it hurt**  
**To know I'll never be there**  
**Bet it sucks  
**To see my face everywhere  
**It was you  
**Who chose to end it like you did  
**I was the last to know**  
**You knew**  
Exactly what you would do  
**And don't say**  
**You simply lost your way**  
They may believe you  
**But I never will**  
**Never again  
**  
**Never again will I hear you**  
Never again will I miss you  
**Never again will I fall to you**  
Never...  
**Never again will I kiss you  
**Never again will I want to  
**Never again will I love you  
****Never!**

A very strong twinge of sorrow went through Neji and Sasuke.

_Why do her words hurt me so much? _Neji wondered his eyes betraying no emotions.

**Never again**** Does it hurt**  
**To know I'll never be there**  
**Bet it sucks**  
To see my face everywhere  
**It was you**  
Who chose to end it like you did  
**I was the last to know**  
**You knew**  
Exactly what you would do  
**And don't say  
****You simply lost your way  
**They may believe you  
**But I never will**  
I never will  
**I never will  
**

Sasuke and Neji felt pain in their hearts at these strong, hate-filled words and everyone knew who it was directed at…

TenTen and Sakura ex-boyfriends: Neji and Sasuke.

"Thank you!" Sakura yelled out while the crowd continued to cheer.

Okay now the announcement is that if you have a song suggestion please enclose it with your review and a name if I can find an idea to go with it your 'name' will be brought up as part of the idea.

Seeya,

Kit :D

EDIT: Oh. My. Freakin. Gawsh.

I THOUGHT I ALREADY POSTED THIS! Oh wells :3

Oh right and all of you people that favorite/alert stories and DON'T leave reviews, could you review? If you're taking the time to favorite/alert this story, I'm sure you could spend ONE MINUTE typing a one wor or more review.

THank you :3


	5. What Hurts the Most

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me

AN: Sorry I KNOW I haven't updated in awhile…

And if you're REALLY that curious I'll tell you…

At the next AN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: What Hurts the Most

Sakura and TenTen finished their song to cheers from the crowd.

"Now, people," TenTen said walking calmly up to the microphone.

"HERE COME HINATA AND INO!"

Hinata strutted out- wearing a cami and skinny jeans. Her hair was loose in wavy curls that went down her back.

Ino walked out in a cami and skinny jeans. Her straight platinum blonde hair flowed to her waist.

"Now, we're here with What Hurts the Most…"

**Ino **_Hinata __**Both**_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone **_**still upsets me**_**  
**_There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's __**not what gets me**_

"What a weakling." Sei scoffed.

"They're such sluts, it's scary." Temari nodded.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
**_**Never knowing, what could have been  
**_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"I don't get it." Naruto whispered. "She's singing about loving someone and him not loving her back- why do I care so much?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Until he admitted, "I don't know why the blonde is singing that either. Or why I care at all."

_  
_  
**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
**_But I'm doing it  
_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**  
_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over  
_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**

"What did she leave unspoken?" Naruto whispered. He wanted to know so much. _And why would any guy ditch a girl like that Hinata? _He added mentally.

…**kit… **The Kyuubi called.

_What?_

**In response to your previous question… YOU DID.**

_WAIT WHAT?_

**HAHAHA. That's your problem to fix.**

_GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!_

"NOOOO!" Naruto wailed only to be muffled by Shikamaru.

"Shut. Up."

"But I almost figured something out!" Naruto whispered.

"Tell me."

"…I ditched Hyuuga Hinata."

Sei heard this and gasped.

"What?" Temari hissed.

"Naruto-kun is…"

Aki stepped in. "Sei, Temari, Yumi, let's go get some drinks."

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_  
_**What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_  
**Never knowing, what could have been**

With the girls gone, Shikamaru called the guys into a circle.

"Naruto claims to have dated Hyuuga Hinata," Shikamaru pointed to her on stage. "And ditched her."

"Dobe, how do you know?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto, who for once was not irritated, replied, "My subconscious."

Neji fell over mentally.

"Neji, Sasuke, feel any strong feelings last song?" Shikamaru asked.

"…yes…" Both prodigies agreed.

"Then we have a problem…and I think our 'girlfriends' are behind it."_  
_

**I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
**There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

"I think they're figuring out the bits and pieces…" Sei said.

"Impossible." Temari scoffed. "We gave them a lot of the stuff you know."

Aki looked troubled. "But Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are all geniuses…"

Yumi responded, "But Naruto isn't."

_  
_  
_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_  
**And never knowing, what could have been  
**_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

The four came back offering each of the guys a drink, each of course spiked.

And, from Shikamaru's prior warning, rejected each of them.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
and watching you walk away**_

**And never knowing, what could have been**

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Thank you!" Hinata called.

"Next up- TENTEN!" Ino yelled.

While Ino and Hinata went backstage and that's when it clicked in Shikamaru's brain.

"I got it."

"So? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We need to go talk to Black Lightning…"

"Black Lightning?" Naruto asked. "What would they know?"

"Naruto shut up and follow me. We're breaking in."

--

"Passes?" The guard asked.

Sasuke fished out the passes he had and flashed them to the guard.

"Now do you wish to see Black Lightning or Blissful Secrets?"

"Black Lightning." Shikamaru replied.

"Down the hall to the left."

The four trotted down the hall and made a turn…

Then they arrived right in the middle of Black Lightning's lounge area.

"Uchiha-san, Nara-san, Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki." Gaara greeted.

"Gaara-teme! Why don't I get a san attached to my name?" Naruto whined.

"What do you want?" Daichi asked coolly.

"Naruto shut up and let me talk." Shikamaru hissed. He explained the story, and his theory.

"Dead-on, genius boy. Congrats." Kankuro said icily.

"They did that to us too, you know." Tachi sighed.

"So when do the effects wear off?" Shikamaru pressed.

"Depends. Did they give it to you the day you arrived at Suna?" Tachi asked.

"Yeah I think so." Sasuke cut in.

"Oh, and another dose a few days after." Neji added.

"I would say tomorrow." Gaara called.

"So if I were you don't eat ANYTHING from your home or where you're staying. If you really must eat go eat at a restaurant and don't leave your food alone." Tachi continued.

"Damn…" Shikamaru muttered.

"What Shika?" Naruto asked worriedly. It was bad enough that he had to give up his precious ramen…

"This is really troublesome…"

--

Done!

I'm surprised I could even do it…I've been feeling completely off…

My best guy friend from Korean school fell for me, and my friends don't shut up about it and now my head is killing me and I'M confused because I don't even know for sure if I like him and well…

Life just sucks in general right now.

Please review!


End file.
